


animal nature

by pepsipink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, milf rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: There’s a primal instinct within her that clarifies what it is her husband is going through - what his goal is. That ship had sailed not too far back - but Goku wasn’t human, his prime lasted decades longer than any one human’s would.





	animal nature

**Author's Note:**

> just thinkin.......

This didn’t happen frequently - this wasn’t the norm around their household, and for the love of Shenron, it wasn’t something she was  _ ever _ equipped to handle.

She’s shocked, and frozen still as he keeps her pinned to the wall - breath caught in the back of her throat, wanting to say something,  _ anything _ , but nothing manages to come…? And no, this wasn’t bad - it was just so…  _ unlike _ him that it always kind of came as a shock. He’d been back with their family for just about two years now - sex between the two of them wasn’t frequent, they had too much to worry about, and he was still so single-minded when it came to his training. 

So what in other world’s name had gotten  _ into _ him?

Was it the weather? She could only recall one other time when Goku had gotten… near ravenous like this, and it wound up in a pregnancy. Not even during his departure before the Cell games had he been this tunnel visioned - that session had been filled with fear, and desperation, sure - but…

“I’m sorry, Chi - I just -”

His voice snaps her out of it, and she cups his face in his hands.

“That dress was one of my favorites.” She says, “If you wanted to see me so bad, you could’a asked.”

Goku stifles a laugh, his hair tickling against her collarbone, fingertips lazily trying to pry the torn fabric from off her bosom. Her breasts were the first thing he’d gone for, the fasteners of her cheongsam were more than likely busted beyond repair. 

And well, it was true - that dress was one that she cherished, but she could say the same for several other dresses - the vast majority having been handcrafted, fitting to every curve of her body. It sent a rush of excitement through her legs to know that it was those personalized features that perhaps drove her husband to be so starved for lust. 

“I liked it too - but I… couldn’t control…” Goku presses his lips to her jaw, “Need to be inside you, Chi-Chi, please?”

“Polite of you to ask.”

He lifts his head, showcasing that goofy smile to half-lidded eyes. 

“You’re good to me.” He mumbles, finally (and properly) getting his wife out of her clothes. “You smell s-so… delicious. S-stand still - please.”

“Goku - wh -”

He’s already in between her legs by the time she comprehends what he was asking permission for, tugging her underwear over her hips, down her thighs. The sensation of his hair brushing against her all too sensitive skin - her knees falter for a moment, but he’s quick to keep her upright - strong arms bracing behind her backside, hands squeezing at her bottom.

His mouth meets her core, tongue pressing into her - getting the most of her taste. 

She was… used to him saying things that she didn’t quite understand - her smell, delicious? Of course her strange, alien husband would be able to sense the heat emitting from her body. Of course he was drawn to it, and how typical it was for a Saiyan to have a cycle that invoked such rampant behavior. 

For someone raised so independently from his heritage, bonked on the head, and then raised in the woods… for someone who married without knowing  _ what _ marriage  _ was _ , Son Goku was masterful in any physical act that he undertook. 

Chi-Chi just didn’t quite realize that the physical included intimacy. 

Not at first, anyway. She’d grown quite fond of his tongue, and how willing he was to taste just about every inch of her body should he be curious enough. He ate her out as if he hadn’t had a meal in years - granted, he scarfed down his food like that nearly every time without fail, but this was different - desperate… his fingertips digging into her flesh, his strength enough to lift her up off her feet. 

Her fingers remain tangled in his hair, almost grateful that she was being supported so sturdily by her husband - the sensations spreading through her core were leaving her weak - months without proper intimacy leaving her sensitive, starved for release.

“Nn - Goku, y-you’re -”

Not that he even bothers responding to her cries, his appetite drowning out any real sense of alert that he had. His mouth breathes hot against her clit, tongue circling motions to really get her juices flowing. 

There’s a primal instinct within  _ her _ that clarifies what it is her husband is going through - what his goal is. That ship had sailed not too far back - but Goku wasn’t human, his prime lasted  _ decades _ longer than any one human’s would. That was something that used to bother her, that she’d age the fastest among her lover, and her children - but she finally began to take it in stride, especially after realizing that Goku didn’t seem to care. (Well, that, and Bulma seemed to have something figured out for herself that she had promised Chi-Chi a sample of.)

She makes an effort to drink in her husband’s inhuman youth, but she’s shaken when he pulls back - his eyes, always filled with so much kindness and good intention meet with her own - a jolt courses through her body. 

“W-Wait, don’t stop - I’m -”

“You’ll get there, Chi - but I… I can’t wait.” His voice quivers, mouth dry despite the work he had just put into her. “Here? Bed? Don’t care - your call, but I hafta get in you.”

“What’s… gotten into you?” She asks, “You’re never like this - I want to keep goin’, but are you alright?”

Goku’s already started loosening the tie securing his Gi to his waist, but she quietly wraps her arms around his neck - motioning him towards their bed, because if she’s going to be fucked senseless, the least she can do for herself is allow herself to pass out in the comfort of her own mattress. 

“Sometimes this happens to me - and I dunno why.” He gently pulls her legs apart as she situates herself in preparation to not have to suffer too many injuries. “Well, I know why now.”

“Humor me.”

“Saiyans… if they go long enough -” Goku’s hands caress his wife’s thighs, giving them a firm squeeze. “Can enter somethin’ sort of like a heat cycle. For reproductive purposes… keep the Saiyans goin’... we got two kids tho’ - I just… figured it would turn off.”

“Who told you about this?”

“Vegeta.”

“Goku… we can’t have any more children - you know that, right?”

He gives his wife a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders.

“Tha’s fine, but it doesn’t matter - not here for baby makin’.” Goku leans forward, lips pressing to Chi-Chi’s collarbone, “Just here for you.”

She’s caught off guard when he presses his hips in between her own, still clothed - his erection prominent - begging to be released. 

The more she thought about it - the more things started to clear up for her. Her husband wasn’t inherently sexual  _ what _ so ever - practically all of the times they did make love were initiated  _ by _ her, or at the very least, hinted at to give Goku some sort of a clue. This wasn’t something she particularly minded, either - content with their smaller gestures of affection for one another. When she and Goku did go at it, it was typically after some time spent apart, and more often than not, it was enough for her.

But damnit! Sometimes Chi-Chi just wanted to get raw dogged!

And when Goku fucked, Goku  _ fucked _ \- nearly throwing away all sense of reasoning just to get a release. Admittedly he wasn’t too much of a team player in bed, but his neediness often ensured that Chi-Chi got something extravagant out of it too. 

Be it the way he played with her breasts, or how much he loved squeezing her ass and her thighs - wanting to feel every inch of her body, knowing  _ exactly _ what it was he was searching for, and exactly how to make her tick. His tongue swirling around her nipples, gentle bites - tugging in an effort to get something out of it - rewarded with Chi-Chi’s quiet moans. Hand crawling forward, thumb gently rubbing against her lower belly, eager to leave her filled with his seed. 

She can feel his hesitation when he momentarily pulls away, releasing his cock from the confines of his pants. 

“You ready?”

“Huh?!” She’s caught off guard by the feeling of the head of his dick pressing into her, “You weren’t kidding, huh?”

“S-Sorry if I seem a lil’ eager. S’just… I’m super hard, haha…?”

Chi-Chi adjusts her hips beneath him, sneaking her hand in between their two bodies - fist wrapping around her husband’s cock. He  _ absolutely _ wasn’t lying about being hard, yet…

“No protection, Goku?”   


“I thought we were done with kids.”

“I mean - accidents can still happen, hon.” She frowns, gently teasing her thumb over his tip, already feeling his pre-come coat over her fingertips. He bites his lip, staring into his wife’s eyes with his look of desperation, one that Chi-Chi could practically never turn down. “...I kinda missed takin’ you raw, though.”

She brings her fingers to her lips, licking the fluid off and seeing literal explosions go off in her husband’s eyes. 

With a nod of approval, Goku keeps Chi-Chi held steady, pressing into her slowly, almost painfully if only because of his size. He practically melts right then and there, collapsing on top of her. His arms wrap around her waist, chests flushing together as he gets himself started. She can already tell that he was intent on losing himself in their love making. She’s tight - slick, thanks to his handiwork - and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t feel fantastic. 

Goku’s instincts take over, and her vision begins to blur. Hips moving in a steady rhythm, thumbs digging into her abdomen as he holds her by the waist - her muscular form had softened up over the years, and he was eager to admit how much he enjoyed having more to grab onto. Her thighs squeezed around his form, pressing him in harder, further - asking for him to let him lose himself a bit more. 

Cries building up in the back of her throat become harder to suppress, the sound of his breathing hot and heavy are practically a direct link to the tightening forming in her lower belly. Her fingers comb through his unruly black hair, guiding his head to the crook of her neck - his teeth gently gnawing at the sensitive part of her skin. 

She mumbles his name, feeling his grin burn into her very being. 

“I hate that I had to miss out on our second kid, yunno.”

“N-Not this again, Goku, I -”

Without effort, he lifts her into his arms so that she straddles his waist. Guiding his lips down to her breasts once more, he tugs on her nipple with his teeth - mouth suckling on her fat tits, child bearing and years of maturity having been kind to her in just about every regard. 

“You were lookin’ so damn cute with the baby weight - real mad I had to miss your breasts being full. Sure we can’t go for one more?”

“G-Gohan’s getting married in just a few months - do we  _ want _ a twenty year age gap between our children?” She speaks between gasps, nearly prying Goku off of her - the sensations almost too much to bear. “H-hah, Goku, I’m… I’m close - I -”

“Guess not - but I can’t stop thinkin’ about how I’d never want to keep my hands off of you - it’s hard enough as it is, now.” 

He brings his hands to her ass, giving it a tight squeeze - hips focusing upward into her, selfishly, taking her body as his own. Her muscles constrict around him, heat stealing most of her focus - unable to banter with him, hardly able to keep up with his pace. The tightening is nearly unbearable, his cock throbbing with the desperate need for release. 

“Y-You’re so tight, Chi - I won’t come in ya if you don’t want but -”

“N-No, please!” 

She gasps.

“Please  _ what _ ?”

Clutching onto her husband with all her might, she presses her lips into his hair, keeping his face buried in her breasts.

“C-Come inside me! Please, Goku - I want you to come inside…! I can hardly take it - hah!”

He grins wider, taking his wife by the chin - lips pressed together for a moment, just before he lays her back down on her back. That confirmation was all he needed to let himself go.

Goku’s thrusts turn more frantic, faster, with more of a necessity to find a release inside of his lover. No, he wasn’t completely planning on leaving her pregnant a third time, but the thought continuously crossed his mind during these episodes. He knew that both times she bore his children were rough - moreso with their second and how he wasn’t around - but he did all he could to make up for it. 

He couldn’t help himself, thinking of the possibilities - fantasizing what she might’ve looked like. She guides him to his orgasm, crying out his name, begging him to fill her up - saying she welcomes the opportunity for accident - his vision starts to go white.

Chi-Chi’s breasts bounce with every motion, and her core tightens and throbs and it’s so fucking immersive, and he can’t concentrate anymore - fists grasping at the bedsheets, the sound of skin slapping against skin is so lewd its  _ obscene _ . Her muscular thighs squeezing around his hips - her gasps for air, her expression, her pussy -  _ everything _ .

She brings her knuckles to her teeth, biting down ever so gently to keep herself from crying out too loud - the tightness become unbearable. Between getting fucked with his mouth, and this - her back arches, breath erratic - over and over again he fucks her, and she -

“Goku, I -”

His eyes squeezed tight, desperate for that release - and she finally comes, moans echoing throughout the room, orgasming hard around his cock. He grits his teeth, feeling how her movements only become more frantic, riding out the last bit of her spasms. 

He’s close to follow, riding out his orgasm with her - crying out as he spills into his wife, fingertips squeezing into her hips hard enough to leave bruises, he can feel his energy filling her to the brim - white hot burning inside. He thrusts harder, faster - pumping out every bit of life he has to offer, fucking Chi-Chi raw, her cries turn to mumbling, incoherent - her thighs shaking as she tries her hardest not to pass out right then and there. 

Goku finally pulls himself to a halt, breath uneven, heart pounding through his chest, he pulls out - eyes open, scanning his wife for signs that she was alright.

“Chi-Chi… babe?”

She stifles a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Feel any better?”

Goku flashes a smile at her, burying his face into her shoulder, relaxing his weight onto her. She’s gentle with him, fingers petting through his hair - she was able to handle his clingier side, despite the fact that he  _ was _ heavy - it wasn’t often that she could hold him like this. 

The peace and tranquility that lingered in the room was almost deafening, so quick to settle after the chaos. Chi-Chi hummed quietly, occasionally pressing her lips to the top of his head - knowing that if she got him relaxed enough, he’d purr like a kitten. She didn’t have to think too hard about how much she loved him - nor did she ever doubt that he loved her, the two of them were bound by decades of love, though their love was not a typical one by any means. 

Chi-Chi wouldn’t have changed a thing about her strange alien husband.

“Goku, honey - you’re startin’ to crush me.”

She nudged against him, trying to assist his heavy form off of her.

“Goku - baby…?”

She lifts his head to the best of her ability, his eyes still closed, and his dumb smile still plastered on his face.

And then he started to snore.

“N-No you don’t - Goku, I’m trapped under you, and I’m bare-ass naked! You can’t just claim me like a wild animal and then pass out!” She thrashes herself around violently, trying to shake her husband back to consciousness, though to no avail. “You lazy child!”

Chi-Chi falls limp, staring up at the ceiling while Goku snoozes  _ loudly _ , sleep having become his top priority since he got what he needed out of her. She sighs, shaking her head - reaching for the comforter to at the very least cover them until the morning comes. 

She rests her chin on top of his head, fingertips stroking his back.

“I’ll kick your ass in the morning - and I better not be pregnant again.”

A smile - and she’s out like a light. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) & [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/pepsicore)


End file.
